


秘密

by suuny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuny/pseuds/suuny
Summary: 双性猴仔





	秘密

加雷斯有个不能和任何人分享的秘密。

他回到酒店时已经很晚了，走廊里昏黄的灯光照射出一条孤零零的路。塞尔吉奥出来找冰块，冲他点了点头。加雷斯笑了笑，稍微错过身让塞尔吉奥过去，后者轻轻地拍了拍他的腰，但是什么也没说。  
加雷斯打开房门，迅速地踢掉了自己的鞋子，并打算不再穿他们——那双鞋和他合不来，让他很累。  
他简单地洗了个澡，回到床上打开了电视，上面播放着一部法国喜剧。手机屏幕很快就亮了起来，一个叫做卡洛斯的男人给他发了一条短信。  
卡洛斯是个很常见的名字，加雷斯几乎能肯定那不是对方的真名。  
【晚上好，甜心。】  
加雷斯本来不想回复他——他今天真的很累。  
【怎么了？】  
对面的男人过了一会儿才发出下一条短信。  
【你不高兴吗甜心？谁惹你生气了？】  
【我没事。把你裤子脱掉然后我们赶紧做正事行吗？】  
【好吧。】  
男人的视频通话请求很快在加雷斯的手机屏幕上显示出来，后者将手机摄像头对准了自己的胸口后按下了接听键。  
“我想看看你的脸蛋，宝贝。”  
“你知道那不可能。”加雷斯侧身调整好手机支架，把自己的手解放了出来，“不如你也把变声器和面具拿下去？”  
“别生气，我不想和你吵，起码不是现在，好吗？”  
“……我也不想和你吵。”  
加雷斯轻轻地叹了一口气，几乎细不可闻。他只是觉得他们的关系很不健康，但他仍然没做出结束的决定。他解开了自己的浴袍，把衣料往两边拉开，将他的身体暴露在摄像头之内。  
他的手指只在胸口与小腹停留了一会儿，随后就向下探去。身下垫着的浴袍几乎被控制不住流出的淫水浸湿。  
他再次剥开最深的秘密，供娱乐之用。  
加雷斯很早就知道自己不一样。没有一个青春期的男孩会害怕和学校球队的队友一起洗澡，会烦恼应该把卫生棉条塞进柜子的哪个角落才不会被发现，会担心不稳定的经期会在球场上突然造访，把他的白色球裤染红，从而让他再也交不到一个朋友。  
那都是他青春的每一天。  
加雷斯的手指没费什么力就探了进去，他随即发出一声满足的叹息，手指食髓知味地动了起来。  
“好样的，宝贝。”  
对面的男人喘息声越来越重，不时蹦出几个加雷斯听不清楚的西语单词。加雷斯也从没想过要听清楚他在说什么。  
性爱是安静的，也毫无意义。他们很快结束了荒诞的双人剧本，加雷斯侧身拿了一张纸巾草草地擦了擦身上的狼藉，结束了通话。  
性爱也很累人。加雷斯很快就睡着了，甚至任由风吹起窗帘。

“加雷斯。”  
加雷斯猛地惊醒，本能驱使他试图挣开男人的束缚，但冷静下来之后他却放弃了一切挣扎。男人对着他打开了手机，屏幕上赫然出现了一张像是从某个黄片里截出来的照片。盈盈亮光映着男人的笑，将两个弧度映得令人毛骨悚然。  
“嘘。”  
加雷斯侧过脸去，一颗泪水慢慢地爬过他的眼角。男人给了他一个吻，手指再次探向加雷斯的秘密。  
他没有挣开。  
他不想挣开。

fin  
以下请各位脑补！感谢观看！


End file.
